And The Insanity Continues
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: It starts serious...then it goes...whoosh. ROMY.
1. Insane Friends

And The Insanity Continues

**Disclaimer:** All I own is this weird title and even weirder story.

**Summary: **It starts serious...then it goes...whoosh.

**Pairing**: Romy

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-I just wanted to put this here-

* * *

"Like, Rogue, why are you, like, so quiet?" Kitty asked her friend and roommate Rogue. "Wha...Oh Kit. Sorry, I was jus' thankin' 'bout stuff." Rogue replied to her perky friend. (I skipped a big part on describing Rogue here...oh well!) She was, at the moment, playing with one of the two white locks of hair that frame her face.

"What could be so important that you wouldn't want to here about Pete, Logan, and Bobby?" Asked Reena, a new Recruit with the ability to create Illusions. She, Rogue, and Kitty became fast friends.

"Like, didn't you know Reena? Like, Rogues got something going on with all of them! Even St. John!(1)" Kitty replied for Rogue. "Ah Do _Not _Kitty!" Yelled Rogue trying to defend herself. "Ohh...so _That's_ why Mr. Logan always calls you Stripes and Darling!" Reena said nearly shouting. It was no secret that Reena had a crush on their Hand-to-hand combat teacher Logan. Everyone knew including Logan himself.

"No ya idiots! They're mah friends!" Rogue yelled trying to convince her two delusional friends that nothing was going on between her and them. "Yeah right Rogue. I, like, bet you just don't want anyone knowing!" Kitty teased Rogue. "Kitty, just because you have some huge crush on Pete, doesn't mean everyone's tryin' ta steel yoah "man". That goes for you to Reena."

"Rogue! I am insulted that you insinuated that me and Kitty were just two paranoid fan-girls who think everyone is out to steal our men. Which is true, but that's not the point." Rogue sighed and stared at her two friends. "Reena, you do realize that Logan is just _way _to old for you? And Kitty, you'll never get Piotr unless you tell him how you feel. I mean who doesn't want a strong, athletic, and artistic guy?" Rogue asked trying to give her two friends some advise. Kitty and Reena gave her a blank look until finally Kitty replied.

"Like, yeah right Rogue! You're just trying to get our defenses down so _You _can make your move! Well you're going to have to try harder than that, girl-friend!" Kitty replied while snapping her fingers. "That's right!"

Rogue released a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes. "Ah don't know why I put up with you two!" Rogue complained until she snapped open her eyes to find her two friends hugging her.

"Cause you love us! That's why!"

"Like, yeah Rogue! You love us!"

"Like a hernia." Rogue grumbled as she shrugged them off and walked into the high school (They were in front of it, on the ground.). She walked down the halls until she reached her locker. She unlocked it, reached into it, and pulled out her French book, then closed it. As she turned around, she saw Kitty and Reena running towards her. When they reached her Kitty started her daily gossip routine. "I, like, heard from someone that we have, like, a new teacher! He's supposed to be the replacement for Mr. Laner, your French Teacher. They also say he's like totally hot!" Rogue just rolled her eyes. "Girl, you think everyone's cute." Reena's words made Kitty smile falter for a bit until it was back on, 5x bigger.

"Yeah, but the only guy I said was hot, was Piotr!" Skeptical emerald eyes met kitty's words. "Oh, really? And what about Kurt, Lance, Jake, Jack, Rich—" "Eww! Kitty, you thought that creepy stalker guy was HOT?" Kitty avoided her incredulous stare. "—Yes she did. Ricky, Rodger, Blane, Blake, and the list goes on." Rogue finished while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on guys. I was young and naïve, during that time!" Kitty said finally meeting there stare. "Kitty, you called most of these guys hot just last week. "So, like, what do you care? Do you like them?" She asked with a sly grin.

"No, ah don't."

"Sure you don't, Rogue. Sure you don't."

"Shut up Reena."

* * *

Well, due to my laziness I am stopping this here. This story is just for fun. I don't care what you all think of it! I just wanna write it!

(1) John and Piotr are with the X-men and no one has met Remy.

**June 13, 2006**


	2. Insane French Class

And The Insanity Continues

**Disclaimer:** All I own is this weird title and even weirder story.

**Summary: **It starts serious...then it goes...whoosh.

**Pairing**: Romy

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-I just wanted to put this here-

* * *

_Previously_

"_No, ah don't."_

"_Sure you don't, Rogue. Sure you don't."_

"_Shut up Reena."_

* * *

"I can't wait to see the new teacher, can you Rogue?" Kitty questioned Rogue who looked bored. " No, ah can wait fo'evah..."She said dryly. "Like, really?" There were times when the younger girl was just too naïve that she would sometimes pass the borders of being Dense. "No." This was one of those times...

As they continued walking, Rogue reached her French class and walked through the open door and walked to the back of the classroom to take a seat near the window as Kitty and Reena continued their journey down the hall (They're younger than Rogue by a year.).

As the other students had conversations with their peers, Rogue looked out the window, yearning to be out their in the sunshine instead of in this freezing hell-hole they call school. Before she knew it she was in her own little world dreaming of ways to kill off all the people who created those things people call Barbie dolls...who the hell made that thing up anyway? She swore that whoever made it was planning some type of world domination by brain washing little kids and teens...and maybe even adults.

The door that had somehow gotten closed swung open as Mr. Rigington stepped in followed by...

* * *

Extremely short isn't it? Oh well at least I updated. Anyway to explain my summary...hmm...well you see this story _used _to have a serious plot but then I made this story for a friend who loves comedy, sooo...I decided to make it a story with a series of jokes that make absolutely no sense. Now that you understand you can choose to either keep on reading or just delete my story off your favorites (if it was there.), either way I'm still gonna keep on writing! THANX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

_Insane French class-Complete_

**October 11, 2006**


End file.
